mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts and Witches
Guts and Witches is the second episode of the first season of The Charming Dead. It is the second episode of the fanfiction series overall. It was written and directed by MdaCHARMED2016. Plot Rick and the sisters unknowingly causes a group of survivors to be trapped by walkers. The group dynamic devolves from accusations to violence, as Rick, Prue, and Phoebe must confront an enemy far more dangerous than the undead. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Cast Main Cast * Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes Supporting Cast * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * Juan Gabriel Pareja as Morales * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui Guests * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Uncredited Cast * Unknown as Wayne Dunlap * Blade as Siggard's Horse * Samuel Witwer as Tank Soldier Walker * James Miller as Rat/Sewer Walker * Unknown as Atlanta Walkers Deaths * Wayne Dunlap (Zombified) Magical Notes Locations * Department Store Powers and Abilities In order of appearance -- powers won't be listed twice * Molecular Immobilization; used by Piper * Orbing; used by Paige * Telekinesis; used by Prue Spells and Rituals Music Trivia * First appearance of Andrea. * First appearance of Merle Dixon. * First appearance of T-Dog. * First appearance of Morales. * First appearance of Jacqui. * First appearance of Leo. ** Leo makes his first appearance when he appears to Piper on the department store roof. ** It is confirmed in the next episode that only Piper can see him. * First (and last) appearance of Wayne Dunlap. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Siggard's Horse. (Corpse) * The original name of the Walking Dead ''episode is, "Guts", but was changed to "Guts and Witches". This was meant to refer to the fact that the sisters witch secret was no longer a secret as well as the fact that Rick, Glenn, and Prue had to smear guts onto their bodies to assist with their group escaping Atlanta. It may also refer to the notion that Rick, Prue, and Phoebe are people who have the 'guts' to confront Merle and get the group out of such a dire situation at the department store. * The Dodge Challenger that Glenn steals in this episode makes multiple appearances in ''Breaking Bad, as the car Walter White buys for his son. * The van that Rick drives the group away from Atlanta in, is the van of a company named Ferenc Builders. Darabont Ferenc is the birth name of the developer of Walking Dead, Frank Darabont. * The scene where Merle Dixon begins shooting his gun on the rooftop in Atlanta caused a little bit of real-life chaos. Some people did not know they were additional in filming, and thought that Michael Rooker was a sniper and notified the police. A SWAT team actually showed up and the misunderstanding was then explained. * The Walking Dead episode "Guts" currently has the least views of any other Walking Dead episode premiere in America, with only 4.71 million viewers. * In this episode, when Rick asks Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige how they knew each other; they say sisters and Paige goes into detail about how she was given up at birth and is their half-sister. ** The author confirms that this is because the TWD characters will end up knowing information like this in the future and will remember it. * Also in this episode, the sisters' individual powers are explained and most of them shown, except for Phoebe's powers of Levitation, Empathy, and Premonition. ** Her empathy power will show later in the season. * The Elders are mentioned in this episode. References # Guts - visit them for more information on the Walking Dead episode version. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charming Dead Category:Charmed Category:Walking Dead Category:Crossovers Category:Seasons Category:Episodes